


Storage Lovers

by ameliakate



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are stuck and have to be silence. *prompt fic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storage Lovers

Max could feel Alec's fingers holding her mouth softly, their bodies pressing together in the small closet space. She licked her lips and could taste Alec between her lips. She held back a moan knowing if they were caught they were dead meat. Alec leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her neck, she arched backwards into him, swallowing down the moan that wanted to tear from her lips. Not five feet away were two people that didn't know that two transgenics were so close by. Max felt as Alec started to nibble across her neck. She shivered and spun around, his arms staying around her waist and mouth as their eyes meet.  
  
No words were necessary, their eyes telling each other just what they wanted. Alec leans in, removing his hand and kissing her soundly, their bodies pressing closer. In TC or their apartments the sounds that came with the current pleasure was loud and clear. Max wasn't sure if she wanted to admit just how much having to be silent in public actually turned her on. Alec's hands went down and cupped her ass pulling her up, her legs going over his hips. They rock back and forth, Alec's hand braced on the wall as they find a smooth friction from their clothes, rubbing over their already sensitive bodies. There free hands caressing one another, silent gasps of Oh's and mmm's forming on both of their lips as they pulled back trying to keep their breathing under control and soft.   
  
They hear the two outside of the door talking and Max leaned into Alec's neck and bit his neck softly, he hissed and they heard a pause from outside the door and a mutter of listen up. Both of them froze, their hands only one another close, their clothes a mess across their bodies and they were frozen at the possibility of being caught. One hand from each of them found the others mouth, shortly after tongues were too busy tasting fingers to think about moaning. Their eyes remained locked together and as the guards outside the door moved on Max rocked her hips backwards, Alec complied with her request and moved backwards coming to a stop when his hips met the wall. She braced herself over him, pushing him into the wall, her hand reaching between them and rubbing over the cloth that barely hide the large tent in his pants away. She rubbed her hand first clockwise and then counter clockwise, squeezing him feeling him harden from her touches.  
  
Alec groaned softly as Max bit just below his ear lobe, both their eyes widened and they pulled part from one another trying to arrange their clothes as the door to the storage clothes opened to revel Normal and Sketchy.  
  
"Hum, hey guys. What are you doing in the storage room?" Sketchy asked, a teasing glint in his eye, Max felt a blush rise on her cheeks and she punched Alec's arm before pushing past Normal and Sketchy and stomping away but not without missing Alec's response as she faded into the background.  
  
"We were just practicing for the next time we go on another date."  
  
"Like at the Blowfish."  
  
"Yeah Sketchy, just like that." Max could almost see the smirk on Alec's face.


End file.
